Message
by JungYoungest
Summary: Luhan melakukan berbagai cara agar Sehun membalas pesannya. Tak hanya pesannya saja yang dibalas, Sehun juga membalas perasaan Luhan. Hunhan FanFic. Hope you like it!


Tittle : Message

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Mine!

Don't be plagiat Othe?

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap baekhyun yang baru saja memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya yang memegang buku lalu melambai lambaikannya kearah Luhan.

"Kyung ayo kesa—" ucapan Luhan terpotong saat matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat baru saja keluar dari ruang guru lalu berjalan kearah baekhyun.

"tidak jadi. Ayo kita lewat sana saja"

Luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk lewat jalan lain. Kyungsoo hanya diam lalu balik menarik luhan untuk melewati jalan yang biasa mereka lewati. Kyungsoo tak mau membuang buang waktunya hanya untuk memutar jalan agar Luhan tak berpapasan langsung dengan Sehun.

"Kita lewat jalan lain saja" Bujuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi sedikitpun ucapan Luhan. ia bahkan makin mempercepat langkahnya dan menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan luhan agar Luhan tak kabur dari kenyataan yang siap tak siap dan mau tak mau harus dihadapi.

"Luhan!" Panggil Baekhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya dihadapan Luhan. bermaksud untuk menjegat Luhan mungkin.

"Baek minggirlah" Pinta Luhan lembut. Ia tak mau membuat keributan didepan ruang guru. Apalagi disana juga ada Sehun dan temannya yang sedang sibuk mencatat sesuatu diselembar kertas. Jaga image lah istilahnya mah.

"TADAH!" Baekhyun menunjukkan buku yang tadi sempat ia tunjukkan pada Luhan dari Kejauhan. Mata Luhan membulat saat membaca nama pemilik buku yang tertulis dipojok kiri buku.

"Mau menyentuhnya? Buku milik Sehun Loh" Baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan buku itu didepan wajah Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang cukup takjub dengan aksi nekat Baekhyun

"Aku meminta nomornya. Jika ia tak memberikannya akan ku buang buku ini" Baekhyun menyeringai

"Kau mau menyentuhnya tidak?" Tawar Baekhyun lagi pada Luhan

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung berlari dari sana tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang tertinggal. Ia tak mau dipermalukan oleh Baekhyun yang jelas jelas urat malunya sudah putus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa nama girl grup nya?"

"Girl grup apa?"

"SM mengeluarkan girl group baru"

"maksudmu F(x)?"

"itu dia"

"ayo cepatlah ketik nama girl groupnya"

"pasti mereka cantik cantik"

Luhan yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan teman temannya langsung menghampiri mereka yang bergerumbul di meja jongdae. Ia memang sudah dengar berita SM yang akan mengeluarkan girl group baru tapi ia tak tau jika girl group itu sudah debut. Mungkin teman temannya sedang ingin menonton MV debut mereka atau Debut stage mereka.

"F(x) ya?" tanya Luhan pada gadis berambut panjang disebelahnya

"ya, begitulah. ku dengar mereka cantik cantik"

Luhan hanya manggut-manggut. Ia jadi makin penasaran dengan girl Group baru bernama F(x) itu.

"Luhan!" Panggil Baekhyun dari ambang pintu kelas Luhan

Luhan mendecih kesal. Pasalnya MV Debut F(x) baru saja dimulai. Ia juga masih kesal dengan Baekhyun karena kejadian tadi. Dengan malas, Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun. Tak lupa senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan terukir di wajah Luhan.

"kau marah ya padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sangat sendu

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. kali ini tanpa paksaan.

"Hanya kesal saja"

"sungguh?"

"aku serius Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"nomor siapa ini Baek?" tanya Luhan

"hasil kerja kerasku" Baekhyun menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri, Bangga. "kau mau?" tambahnya

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil kyungsoo. Kyungsoo keluar dari kerumunan teman temannya yang masih menggila karena MV Debut dan Debut Stage F(x). Bahkan membuat seisi kelas dipenuhi teriakan teriakan nista teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo merebut kertas yang berada ditangan Baekhyun. Keningnya mengerut saat matanya hanya menemukan sebuah nomor seseorang yang tertulis disana. Matanya tiba tiba berbinar saat ia mengetahui pemilik nomor tersebut. walaupun baru sebuah perkiraan saja.

"apa ini nomor Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo

"betul sekali" jawab Baekhyun

"nomornya mudah sekali dihapal" ucap Kyungsoo. "bagaimana jika aku menghapalnya untukmu Luhan?" goda Kyungsoo

"Terserah kau. Yang jelas aku tidak mau nomornya"

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ia kembali menghampiri teman temannya yang masih betah mengerubungi meja Jongdae dan sebuah laptop yang entah milik siapa. Ia kesal dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak mendukungnya untuk move on dari Sehun. padahal ia sudah lelah mengaharapkan orang tak jelas macam Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tak membiarkan matanya tertutup. Ohh iya tak berani melakukan hal-hal yang bersifat melanggar di kelas Kwon Songsaenim. Walaupun cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah, Kwon Songsaenim suka sekali menyiksa Siswa ataupun Siswi yang melanggar peraturan di kelasnya.

"pstt.. Luhan" Bisik Kyungsoo yang duduk dibelakang Luhan

"ya" jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Itu termasuk pelanggaran bagi Kwon Songsaenim.

"ulurkan tanganmu" pinta Kyungsoo

Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kebelakang. Ia kembali menarik tangannya saat Kyungsoo meletakkan sebuah buku diatas telapak tangannya. Ohh buku matematika. Kenapa bisa ada dimeja Kyungsoo?

"Lihat halaman belakang" perintah kyungsoo membuyarkan lamuyan Luhan.

Luhan membuka halaman belakang bukunya dan menemukan nomor seseorang yang tertulis dibagian teratas bukunya. Nomor siapa ini? Terasa sangat familiar sekali bagi Luhan.

"Hubungi sehun Jika kau tak sibuk" ucap Kyungsoo menjawab semua rasa kecurigaan Luhan. Kyungsoo terkekeh setelahnya

Luhan segera mengambil penghapus miliknya ditempat pensilnya lalu menghapus nomor yang katanya adalah nomor sehun. Ia menatap bukunya sebentar. Nomornya masih terlihat walaupun tak terlalu jelas. Mungkin ia akan mencoba mencatatnya dirumah nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Matanya terpejam sesaat lalu kembali terbuka saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya meraba raba ranjangnya, mencari tas sekolahnya yang tadi sempat ia lempar keranjang.

Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk saat ini seraya memangku tas seokolahnya. Ia membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku matematikanya. Tangan kanannya meraih ponselnya yang sengaja ia tinggal dirumah dan ia letakkan diatas nakasnya. Dengan cekatan, Luhan menyalin nomor yang katanya adalah nomor sehun ke ponselnya.

"apa aku harus mengiriminya pesan?" pikir Luhan. ponselnya ia ketuk-ketukkan kedagunya sendiri

"Mungkin kapan kapan saja" putusnya.

Luhan kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakasnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap jenuh halaman demi halaman buku sejarahnya. Jika bukan karena ulangan yang sudah didepan mata, Luhan tak akan membuka buku sejarahnya.

Drrt

Luhan menoleh kearah ponselnya yang ia taruh disebelahnya. Dengan cepat, ia meraih ponsel hitam kesayangannya itu.

From : Byun Baek

Luhan?

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Pesan dari baekhyun kali ini sungguh aneh tapi mampu membuat luhan penasaran.

To : Byun Baek

Apa?

Drrt

From: Byun Baek

Sehun membalas pesanku. Kau mau nomornya tidak?

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya ia sangat menginginkan nomor Sehun tapi ia sudah berjanji akan move on.

To : Byun Baek

Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku sudah berniat untuk move on

Drrt

From : Byun Baek

Dia mengajakku bermain game online. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa bermain game

"secepat itukah mereka dekat? Kenapa aku susah sekali mendekatinya?" gerutu Luhan. terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang cemburu saat ini

To : Byun Baek

Aku juga

Drrt

From : Byun Baek

Bagaimana jika aku move on dari Chanyeol ke sehun? aku butuh hiburan serta pelarian

Mata luhan memanas. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Dengan cepat, ia segera menghapusnya sebelum adiknya mengetahuinya. Kebetulan adiknya hari ini menumpang belajar dikamarnya.

To : Byun Baek

Tidak masalah. Sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi hatiku

Luhan tersenyum kecut saat membaca kembali pesannya untuk Baekhyun. Ia berbohong saat mengatakan itu.

Drrt

From : Byun Baek

Aku tak yakin kau bisa Move on secepat itu dari sehun

"aku juga tak yakin dengan ucapanku sendiri" Timpal Luhan. bibirnya mengerucut imut setelah mengatakan itu.

To : Byun Baek

Memang ada masalah apa kau dengan chanyeol?

Drrt

From : Byun Baek

Chanyeol dan Yejin kembali dekat. Padahal mereka sudah putus bla bla bla bla

Mungkin malam ini Luhan habiskan untuk menemani Baekhyun yang nampak frustasi dengan kemajuan hubungannya dan Chanyeol. Ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan membahas Pesan Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh Sehun. lupakan tentang ulangan dan buku sejarah yang membuat Luhan muak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu" nasihat Kyungsoo seraya menepuk nepuk punggung luhan lembut.

"Tapi kyung hiks.." Luhan menarik selembar tisu milik Kyungsoo dari tempatnya

SROTTTT

Luhan membuang tisu yang telah ia gunakan kedalam kantung kresek yang sengaja Kyungsoo bawa. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu tau tentang kebiasaan Luhan yang tak mudah berhenti menangis dan menghabisi banyak tisu saat menangis. Bahkan Luhan sudah menghabiskan satu setengah tempat tisu yang berisi sepuluh tisu tiap tempatnya.

"sudahlah Luhan. Baekhyun terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. Bahkan ia menunggu Chanyeol putus dengan Yejin" Kyungsoo kembali menepuk nepuk punggung Luhan.

"kau bilang kau mau move on bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tapi ada perasaan tak rela saat baekhyun bilang ingin menjadikan sehun sebagai pelarian kyung Hiks"

"berarti kau belum move on"

Luhan terdiam. benar juga ucapan Kyungsoo. seharusnya jika ia memang sudah bisa move on, ia tak merasa kesal saat Baekhyun Berkata demikian.

"Eh Luhan? Kyungsoo?" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba tiba datang. "sedang apa kalian?" tambahnya

"hanya mengobrol tentang girl group baru SM" balas Kyungsoo berbohong

"sekalian mencari ketenangan" timpal Luhan sebelum baekhyun curiga. Pasalnya mereka sedang berada di toilet sekarang. Alasan Kyungsoo sangatlah tidak masuk akal bagi Luhan.

"kudengar kau sudah move on dari Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun. Ia ingin menanyai langsung orang bersangkutan agar lebih faktual.

"baru ingin. Yejin dan Chanyeol semakin dekat akhir akhir ini" balas Baekhyun dengan tampang sendu. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Rasa curiganya pada Baekhyun hilang terbawa angin.

"ayo kita berjuang bersama Byun Baek" Ucap Luhan terlalu semangat.

"hey, Sehun ternyata punya dua nomor. Ia bilang ia lebih sering memakai nomor keduanya. Kau mau membaca percakapanku dan sehun tidak?"

Ekspresi Luhan berubah seketika. Baru saja ia bersemangat untuk Move on tapi Baekhyun malah memanas manasinya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kosong langit langit kamarnya yang putih tanpa noda. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa malam ini. buku buku pelajarannya sedang tak ingin disentuh olehnya. Sedangkan ponselnya meraung raung meminta Luhan untuk menyentuhnya. Lagipula diponselnya tidak ada apa apa. Social medianya juga tak ada yang istimewa. Sebuah ide cemerlang tiba tiba terlintas di otaknya

"bagaimana jika mencoba menyapa sehun?" ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang teramat lebar.

Luhan segera meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas lalu mengirimi sehun pesan singkat.

To : Sehun

Halo

Luhan membaca ulang pesannya lalu menghapusnya dengan cepat. itu terkesan tidak berbobot sama sekali. Ia menulis ulang pesannya untuk sehun.

To : Sehun

Hey

Luhan tersenyum mantap lalu mengirimkan pesannya yang unik itu pada sehun. setidaknya itu sedikit berbobot dari yang pertama.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Empat detik

Lima detik

Tiba tiba muncul pemberitahuan gagal untuk mengirim pesan di ponsel Luhan. Luhan menggerutu lalu mencobanya lagi. Tapi, hasilnya tetap sama. Mungkin ia harus menanyakan kebenaran nomor itu pada Kyungsoo.

To : Kyungsoo

kau memberikan nomor yang salah padaku

drrt

From : Kyungsoo

Kau mencobanya?

Luhan menepuk dahinya sendiri. ya tuhan tanpa sengaja ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri didepan Kyungsoo. bukankah ia bersikukuh tak menginginkan nomor sehun kemarin?

To : Kyungsoo

Hanya iseng. Aku tidak akan mencobanya lagi

Luhan mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mencabut baterai di ponselnya lalu menaruhnya kembali diatas nakasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya ia selimuti dengan selimut dan bergegas tidur. Walaupun sekarang belum memasuki waktu tidurnya, tapi hanya tidurlah yang mampu mengembalikan Mood Luhan. semoga saja malam ini ia bermimpi indah. Kalau bisa sih ia ingin memimpikan Sehun. Haha

.

.

.

.

.

"aku kemarin berhasil"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo baru saja datang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Ini juga masih terlalu pagi untuk menjadi orang yang tak normal. Lagipula kapan Kyungsoo bersifat tak normal? Ia selalu normal dimanapun ia berada.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu Kyung?"

"Nomornya aktif walaupun ia tak membalasnya"

Luhan semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo

"siapa yang kau maksud?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. "perlu aku meneriakan namanya Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia tau siapa orang yang Kyungsoo maksud dan sedang Kyungsoo bicarakan. Satu lagi, Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang tak pernah main main dengan ucapannya. Mungkin jika Luhan tak mengerti juga siapa orang yang dimaksud, Kyungsoo akan benar benar meneriaki nama Sehun dengan suara merdunya itu.

"Sungguh Kyung, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya"

"kau labil. Hari ini kau bertekad untuk Move on lalu nanti akan berteriak teriak histeris saat melihat Sehun dan kembali bertekad untuk move on setelahnya. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Lu"

Luhan jauh lebih tak mengerti dengan pikirannya. Ia masih menyukai Sehun tapi sifat Sehun yang terkesan acuh dan dingin lah yang membuat Luhan selalu makan hati ataupun menggaruk tembok kelasnya sendiri. mana ada sih orang yang mau diacuhkan oleh orang yang disukai? Padahal Luhan yakin Sehun sudah mengetahui jika Luhan menyukainya. Walaupun mereka belum pernah mengobrol dan berkenalan secara resmi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil Luhan. Luhan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"kau membawa ponsel?" tanya Luhan

Tanpa menjawab Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Luhan. "aku punya MV F(x) dan beberapa foto F(x). Mereka cantik-cantik sungguh" Pamer Baekhyun

"aku mau lihat" pinta Luhan. ia memang belum lihat sama sekali seperti apa Girl Group baru itu

"cari saja sendiri" suruh Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan mengotak-atik ponsel Baekhyun. Ia menemukan Banyak foto-foto yeoja cantik dan imut yang terasa asing baginya. Mungkin itu foto-foto member F(x). Mata Luhan terhenti pada foto seorang yeoja yang mirip sekali dengan Yoona dan Yuri Girls Generation.

"Baek, dia adik Yoona Noona atau Yuri Noona?" tanya Luhan

"salah jika kau berfikiran seperti itu" Baekhyun memasang wajah meremehkan. "Namanya Krystal dia adik Jessica Noona"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa? Jelas jelas ia mirip dengan Yoona ataupun Yuri. Tak ada kesan mirip dengan Jessica yang terkenal dengan julukan Ice princessnya. Tapi siapa peduli. Luhan tak terlalu mengidolakan Girls Generation. Ia tak seperti Baekhyun yang sangat sangat menyukai Girl Group beranggotaka sembilan Yeoja bertubuh indah serta cantik.

Tiba tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak Luhan. Ini terlalu mudah dilakukan oleh Luhan.

"Baek, aku pinjam ponselmu ya. Aku ingin mengirimkan MV F(x) ke ponselku. Ponselku ada pada Kyungsoo" izin Luhan

Baekhyun menggangguk. "Jangan membuka kotak masuk pesan. Kubunuh jika kau melakukannya" ancam Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. ia tak akan membuka Kotak masuk pesan milik Kyungsoo. Ia hanya akan membuka Phonebook Kyungsoo saja. Haha

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong Jika ponsel Luhan ada pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan sepertinya Kyungsoo tak tau jika Luhan membawa Ponsel kesekolah. Luhan jarang sekali membawa ponsel kesekolah dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa buku di perpustakan untuk persiapan ulangan yang semakin dekat. Sebenarnya ponsel Luhan ada pada Lizzy. Gadis itu meminjamnya untuk berfoto bersama teman-temannya. Ia bilang, hanya ponsel Luhan yang memiliki kamera depan sangat bagus dan terang.

"Lizzy, kemarikan ponselku. aku membutuhkannya"

Lizzy tersenyum lalu mengembalikan ponsel Luhan pada sang empu. "terimakasih. Aku sudah mengirimkan semua Fotonya pada ponselku. Tapi aku belum sempat menghapusnya dari ponselmu"

"tidak masalah. Aku bisa atasi sendiri"

Luhan berjalan ketempatnya lalu duduk dikursinya. Ia mulai melancarkan Misinya yang sangat sangat Luar biasa yaitu mencopet Nomor kedua nomor Sehun dari Ponsel Baekhyun. Lupakan kata Move on. Ini hanya sebuah keisengan dan penasaran belaka.

Pertama tama, Luhan mencari dimana Phonebook Baekhyun berada. lalu, ia mencari nomor Sehun, menyalin keponselnya dan mencocokkan kembali agar terhindar dari kesalahan. Ternyata nomor Sehun yang diberikan Kyungsoo dan nomor Sehun Yang dimiliki Baehyun berbeda. Ingatan Kyungsoo Tak terlalu baik rupanya.

Luhan tersenyum puas menatap hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya dan berlari menuju kelas Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun mengambilnya dan mengintrogasi dirinya tentang kotak masuk pesannya. Baekhyun terlalu paranoid memang.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan lesu menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang lumayan panjang. Wajahnya sedari tadi ia tundukkan. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang. Lagipula orang-orang juga tak tau apa yang sedang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Kepalanya ia letakkan diatas kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Rasanya ia enggan sekali untuk bersekolah. mungkin nanti ia bisa berpura pura sakit lalu meminta izin untuk pulang.

"Lu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo. "Dia tak membalas pesanku kyung"

"Dia? Maksudmu Sehun?"

"ya, kemarin aku mencuri nomornya dari ponsel Baekhyun. Tidak hanya satu tapi dua sekaligus. Aku mengiriminya pesan ke nomor yang kedua. Sesuai ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak membalasnya" jelas Luhan dengan wajah sendu

"memang apa isi pesanmu?"

"aku hanya mengucapkan halo"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya sendiri. "apa tak ada kata yang lebih berbobot"

"aku tak tau" lirih Luhan "HUWAA KYUNGSOO AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?" jerit Luhan

"coba kau mengirim pesan lagi untuknya. Ucapkan annyeong atau apalah itu. siapa tau kemarin ia tak punya pulsa" saran Kyungsoo

Luhan menggangguk kecil. Tangannya merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Ia mulai menegetik pesan untuk sehun.

To : Sehun

Test

"semoga dibalas" ucap Luhan sebelum mengirim pesan untuk Sehun

Send

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap datar segelas bubble tea yang tersaji didepannya. ia tak berselera untuk meminum minuman favoritenya itu. ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengacuhkan minuman bernama bubble tea.

"sudah dibalas?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang bersama sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Belum" lirih Luhan

"memang kau mengirim pesan apa?"

"Test"

"apa?"

"test"

"kau mengirimkan kata 'Test' untuk Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "aku bingung Kyung"

"kau tak mengikuti saranku"

"berikan ponselmu" pinta Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung Luhan lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengotak atik ponsel Kyungsoo. sesekali ia juga mengotak atik ponselnya.

"mengirim kata 'annyeong' untuk Sehun" balas Luhan seraya membalikkan ponsel Kyungsoo pada sang empu.

Tak lama ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Dengan sigap, Luhan kembali merebut ponsel Kyungsoo dari tangan Kyungsoo.

From : Sehun

Ada apa?

"ya tuhan Kyungsoo dia membalasnya" jerit Luhan heboh

"bagus kalau begitu" jawab Kyungsoo cuek. Ia terlalu fokus dengan makanan yang terhidang didepannya.

"tapi kenapa ia tak membalas pesanku?" rengek Luhan

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Kenapa Luhan akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi sangat childish dan menyebalkan? Oh sehun mampu merubah Luhan dengan sangat cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ayo kita pulang" ajak Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. sedangkan Luhan sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"tunggu. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan seseorang" balas Luhan

Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya sendiri. untung saja ia tipe orang penyabar. Jika tidak, sudah dari dulu Kyungsoo mencincang cincang Luhan lalu memberikannya pada anjing tetangganya.

"itu dia" Gumam Luhan. Matanya tertuju pada satu objek yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Lu, Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menepuk bahu Luhan beberapa kali.

"dia yang kumaksud" balas Luhan melenceng dari ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "apa maksudmu?"

"tunggu dan Lihatlah" perintah Luhan

Luhan maju beberapa langkah lalu merentangkan tangannya tepat didepan namja berkulit putih pucat, bermaksud untuk mengahalangi jalannya.

"Tunggu sebentar" pinta Luhan. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak atiknya sebentar lalu menunjukkan pada Sehun. "apa ini nomormu?" tanya Luhan

Sehun mengangguk "ya, ada apa sunbae?"

"YAK KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBALAS PESANKU? SEDANGKAN PESAN DARI TEMANKU KAU BALAS!" omel Luhan tepat didepan wajah Sehun

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "kapan sunbae mengirimkanku pesan?"

"tadi pagi" jawab Luhan dingin.

"baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan membalas pesan dari sunbae" Sehun tersenyum kecil bahkan ia sempat mengacak ngacak rambut kakak kelasnya yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"ohh hmm baiklah" jawab Luhan sedikit salah tingkah.

Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya. Ia tak kuat berlama lama disana. Ia tak mau menyakiti jantungnya yang bekerja dua kali lebih cepat hanya karena seorang Oh sehun.

"sungguh Luhan. kau membuatku tak berkedip tadi" komentar Kyungsoo

"benarkah?"

"ya begitulah. aku tak menyangka kau berani melakukan itu bla bla bla..."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ocehan Kyungsoo. sejujurnya ia tak mendengarkan apa yang temannya bicarakan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan ponselnya.

"Haruskah aku mengiriminya pesan sekarang?" ucap Luhan pelan

"apa?" ternyata Kyungsoo masih bisa mendnegarnya

"tidak"

To : Sehun

Annyeong

Send

Luhan menaruh ponselnya didepan dadanya. Ia memenjamkan matanya dan terus menggumamkan kata 'balas' disepanjang jalan.

Drrt

"Dibalas" ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang berbinar hingga luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan terfokus pada layar ponselnya..

From : Sehun

Saranghae Xi Luhan Sunbaenim

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang secara perlahan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Sehun yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter dibelakangnya. Sehun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pletak

Luhan menjatuhkan Ponselnya secara tiba tiba.

Krek

Baekhyun yang sedang berlari tanpa sengaja menginjak Ponsel Luhan. timbulah beberapa retakan di ponsel Luhan.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU AKAN KUBUNUH BESOK"

Sehun bukan hanya membalas pesan Luhan bahkan Sehun juga membalas perasaan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Maaf kalau jelek

Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata Jung tapi ada sedikit perubahan.

Alurnya mah mirip kok Cuma rada diringkas.

Dan bagian terakhir itu hanya rekayasa semata biar berakhir dengan happy ending wkwk

Maaf kalau endingnya gaje. Udah mentok otak Jung xDxD

Kritik dan saran ditunggu~


End file.
